


Subtraction is just addition in reverse

by setaxis



Series: Mama powers au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles of various pairings (some romantic and some platonic) set in my alternative mama powers universe. I'd recommend you read the first in the series to get a grounding but it's really short so don't worry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtraction is just addition in reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol burns brighter than anyone Baekhyun has ever seen.

Everyone told Baekhyun that Chanyeol was trouble. He fucked like he fought, fought like he fucked and everyone knew about it - anyone, anywhere, anytime. The rumours didn’t say anything about drugs but everyone was sure he must be on them. He’s a mess, a waster.

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is trouble. He’s seen it with his own eyes. All he knows is Chanyeol burns brighter than anyone he’s ever seen and he wants to be close to it, drink it in. Chanyeol is made of starlight.

He runs into Chanyeol on purpose as he crosses the bridge over the river. It looks like a scene from a cliché western film - the two outlaws sizing each other up, wondering who would draw first. Who will die and who will come out alive.

“Are you here to fight me?” Chanyeol asks, eyes alight.

“No.” Baekhyun replies.

“Ah,” Chanyeol says sagely. “Then you’re here to fuck me.” 

As if it’s normal to proposition someone in broad daylight, in public, on a bridge.

“I’m not sure what that would do to me.” Baekhyun says honestly. “You’re so bright.”

Chanyeol looks quite taken aback by this. It’s the first flash of insecurity Baekhyun has seen on him and it’s arresting. Everything Chanyeol does is so bright, so big. He’s gorgeous.

“So what do you want then?” Chanyeol looks suspicious. 

“Will you shine for me?” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow. His eyes burn into Baekhyun’s. 

“You’re so bright.” Baekhyun repeats, wonder in his voice.

Chanyeol stares. Then laughter bubbles out of his mouth, loud and effervescent. “You’re so weird!”

Baekhyun has heard that before, from many different people. It’s been said many ways but never has Baekhyun heard it the way Chanyeol says it.

“It sounds like a compliment when you say it.” He tells him.

Chanyeol smiles. It’s harsh, feral. Too many teeth and not enough genuine emotion but Baekhyun likes it nonetheless. It’s shiny. Pretty. 

“You got a name, weirdo?” For all that people have said that Chanyeol is harsh, biting, the way he talks now has become soft and warm, like embers. Baekhyun feels like he’s being wrapped up in that deep voice. He feels safe.

“Byun Baekhyun.” He says with a smile. 

“Park Chanyeol.” He extends his hand, but Baekhyun doesn’t take it. He’s scared to. Not because he’s scared of Chanyeol, but because he’s scared of what will happen if he touches pure light. Will it fill him up until he explodes? Will it pull him in until there is nothing left of him but a shell? He doesn’t know.

He sees Chanyeol’s eyes harden. He has offended his new friend. 

“I don’t know what will happen if I take your hand.” He tries to explain. “I’ve never met light before.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Did you live in a cave or somethin’?” 

The words themselves might sound rude but Chanyeol’s eyes have softened again and his tone is warm. Baekhyun knows he is forgiven.

“Or something.” He replies cheekily. 

Chanyeol looks at him appraisingly. “You really aren’t afraid of me, are you?”

“Of course not. You’re light.” Baekhyun says it like it’s obvious. Chanyeol laughs again. It reaches his eyes this time, Baekhyun notices. 

“So, weirdo.” Chanyeol says, kicking himself off the side of the bridge. “You wanna go set this town alight?”

Baekhyun grins. _Light_.


End file.
